The present invention relates to a clamping device of disc (optical recording medium) applied to a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM), a CD player, a digital versatile system (DVS), a digital versatile disc ROM (DVD ROM), a digital versatile disc (DVD) play and the like.
A clamping device of disc according to the prior art includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a spindle motor 10 mounted within a deck body (not shown), a turntable rotor 14 rotably disposed on the spindle motor 10 to be contacted to an inner non-recoding surface 12a formed underneath a disc 12, a clamping york 16 centrally protruded at the turntable rotor 14 to be inserted into a setting hole 12b centrally formed at the disc 12, a clamp 18 for pressing the inner non-recording surface 12a formed on the disc 12 liftably mounted underneath a deck cover (not shown) secured to an upper surface of the body, and a clamping magnet 20 centrally mounted at the clamping 18 for being coupled to the clamping york 16 by magnetic force when the clamp 18 is downwardly checked.
However, there is a problem in the clamping device of disc thus constructed according to the prior art in that only the inner non-recoding surface 12a of the disc 12 is pressed when the clamp 18 presses the disc 12 mounted on the turntable rotor 14, such that the disc 12 cannot be evenly flattened when the disc 12 warped in the opposite (upward) direction of a disc pick-up is placed on the turntable rotor 14 for clamping via the clamp 18, thereby generating a raising phenomenon where outer tracks of the disc 12 are gradually more raised upwards than inner tracks of the disc 12, resulting in improper reproduction of data from the disc 12 due to uneven optical pattern when the rotating bottom recording surface 12c of the disc 12 is reproduced by a reproduction apparatus (not shown).
The present invention is disclosed to solve the afore-mentioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a clamping device of disc adapted to flatten a defective disc warped in the opposite direction (upward direction) of disc pick-up for enabling an easy reproduction of data recorded in the disc.
In accordance with the object of the present is invention, there is provided a clamping device of disc, the clamping device of disc so constructed as to allow a disc placed on a tray to be arranged between a turntable rotor mounted at a deck body and a clamp mounted at a deck cover for clamping, wherein the clamp is integrally formed with a plurality of press protruders at an outer periphery and disc pressing surface at an inner periphery to simultaneously press an inner non-recording surface and an outer non-recording surface of the disc accommodated on the turntable rotor.